Gary's Adventures in Minecraft
by Amelia the GodModder
Summary: Gary gets sucked into Minecraft along with some other scientist. This is purely an experimental fanfiction. I do not own Club Penguin, Minecraft or any reconizable characters in the story. Rating is subject to change. I cannot come up with any more plot for the rising action, so this story is on hold. Rated K(plus) for implied assault. EDIT: I own the cover.
1. Unforeseen Consequences

Gary sat at a control station while observing his latest experiment. The room he was in was rather dark, so all he could see was his panel, and a majority of the other computer hardware, a glowing green orb in the middle of the room and a metal pedestal that the orb rested on.

"You sure about this, G?" a female scientist sitting next to him inquired.

"Of course I'm sure," Gary insisted, "This is our best chance to study this unknown substance."

"Whatever you say, G," the scientist sighed.

Redirecting his attention back to his experiment, Gary watched the petite female waddle up to the sample and look back at him.

"Are we ready, G?" the female asked.

"Ready whenever you are," G said, biting his lower lip, "Just be cautious." _We don't know what it is, after all._

"Okay, the sample is has a translucent surface, appears to be a shade of green, and has luster and glow. It is an orb that seems similar to a marble, and is about an inch or two in diameter, and it continuously floats, and rotates, but never touches the ground" the scientist described, looking at G to make sure he was doing his part.

"Continue," G urged.

The scientist mumbled something under her breath, before looking back to the mysterious orb, which had begun to glow brighter.

"Hey, G, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" the scientist whimpered.

"Yes, get away from it! You don't know what it's doing!" G yelled, running towards the flustered woman.

Once, G got to her, he tugged at her sleeve, trying to get her behind something, just in case the object blew up or anything else of equivalent damage. But, before he could get away, he felt a sensation oddly similar to teleportation and saw an odd message in his head:

**Connecting to the server…**

_A/N: I hope this isn't too bad. I cannot describe the color of the ender pearl to save my life! No matter. Please review if you have anything to say about this chapter._

_The first person to answer this and state their Minecraft username gets to be in the next chapter: __This chapter is a slight reference to a scene in a Valve game. Which game am I referring to?_


	2. We're in Minecraftia

When Gary woke up, he found himself in a square room with a number of signs on one of its walls. Looking to his left he saw a blocky version of his assistant walking around the room and looking around the walls and ceiling. Deciding not to ask about the scientist's sudden change in form, Gary turned his attention to the signs.

All the signs Gary looked at were covered in words, and when he read them he figured out that the signs were describing rules. Most of the rules were basic, saying not to be rude or to beg for things, but other were extremely confusing, saying things like "Do not grief."

"Do you know what they mean by 'grief,' Gary?" Isreala asked.

"I have no idea," Gary muttered.

Gary looked down at a single sign with green letters on it saying, "Click to teleport to main city," and touched the sign in hopes that would work in place of a "click."

*Elsewhere*

Gary freaked out when he was able to see, finding out the entire **world** was blocky. Thankfully it didn't last, as Gary calmed down the moment he saw his assistant teleport next to him.

"Where are we?" the scientist asked.

"I have no idea," Gary sighed.

"Do you know anything?" the scientist gasped.

"Not about this place," Gary groaned. He hated being in the dark like this.

The scientist sighed and walked up to the nearest person she could find.

"Excuse me, um,"-she looked at a nametag above the person's head-"Excuse me, mrliamcoote, do you know where we are?"

"You're in the main city," mrliamcoote said, "Minecraftia Central."

"Minecraftia?"

"It is the home to many players. In the city we trade and visit with each other. Then we go out beyond the city to get supplies and other things."

"Okay. Thank you!" Isreala ran back to Gary and told him about what she learned.

"Hmm. We should try and get things to trade with from outside the city," Gary said, "If we get enough things maybe we can hire someone to help us get home."

"Sounds good," the scientist said.

"Let's go, then!" Gary exclaimed. As the two confused penguins ran north, two white eyes followed their trail.

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! I finally decided one what I was going to do with this fan fiction, so I made this chapter. Please tell me of any way I can improve this chapter! And be sure to enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**AgentCatherine-Thanks! And sorry for not posting sooner.**

**A. -Thank you. The story has been continued. As for where it will go…you'll see.**

**XGerfuls GaloreX-Thank you. I am a fan of many things so you'll see me combine fandoms a lot. I think I already told you in a PM, but, yes, the scientists are both penguins.**

**Guest-You didn't answer the question. But, I don't have the patience to wait for an answer so you're in this chapter, anways. (Thanks for getting involved in the first place.)**


	3. Lost, Confused and Targeted

Gary and his assistant walked through a large forest, trying to figure out what to do first. They thought that getting trees would be a good idea, except they didn't have an axe to cut them down.

"We should have gotten some tools from someone," Gary sighed, "I don't think we can do anything without tools."

"Well didn't everyone else start like this?" Isreala asked.

"It's possible," Gary mused.

"Well, what did they do to get the tools?"

"They got supplies?"

"How?"

"They used their…um…their hands?"

"Do you think we should try using our hands?"

Gary considered the situation they were in. They were in some unknown universe-to them at least-and they had no idea how to do anything productive.

Gary cleared his throat, and then said, "If it helps us get supplies, then it's worth a try."

*Elsewhere*

A group of creepers nervously approached their master, preparing to be struck down immediately. Even though they didn't bear bad news, the master was known for letting out his emotions on his subjects, and the news might startle him.

"H-hello master," one creeper said.

"We come to bring some…interesting news," another stated.

"What is it you wish to tell me," the master asked.

"We saw two new humans, or what we assumed to be humans, wandering the outskirts of Minecraftia Central. They seemed lost and confused, so they probably aren't from here," the first creeper whispered.

"That is interesting," the master said flatly.

"Should we go greet the newcomers?" a stout creeper hinted.

A wicked grin spread across the master's face, as he cackled insanely. Calming down, the master looked the stout creeper in the eye and said, "If you want to, you may. We need to teach these humans to respect us."

The group crawled away excited to confront the new "humans" and happy that they were still alive. But, as the creepers prepared their attack, a hero came to rescue the confused penguins from certain doom.

**A/N: Next chapter done! Please review and tell me if I made any errors. Also, sorry for the wait. I have been suffering from writers block, procrastination and the plot isn't as developed as I thought. I promise I will try to actually write this faster than I have been.  
**

**P.S.: I have to apologize for the last chapter. It was mostly filler content-I will admit it had some plot-and was the result of not developing the story enough. I will fix the issue by actually figuring out more plot. **

**Reviews:**

**Agent Catherine-Thank you. (Don't worry you'll see.)**


End file.
